In a wire harness to be installed in a vehicle such as an automobile, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP2012-182047A), an insulation member may be provided at a periphery of a metal conductor (bus bar). In an example disclosed in Patent Document 1, the bus bar has a layered structure in which a plurality of conductors are layered, and the bus bar is flexible in the thickness direction of the layered structure.
Also, in the example disclosed in Patent Document 1, the insulation member is a flexible member that covers the periphery of a middle area other than both end portions of the bus bar. The insulation member is formed by insert-molding using the middle area of the bus bar as an insert portion.
Also, Patent Document 2 (JP2010-135203A) discloses a flat electrical cable provided with a plurality of electrical cable portions having a plurality of wire strands arranged in parallel in a state contacting each other, and an insulation member that is formed by extrusion molding and covers the plurality of electrical cable portions. Also, Patent Document 2 discloses a case of crimping a terminal to an end portion of the flat electrical cable.